Secret Thoughts
by MarvelMe
Summary: This is a collection of the darker thoughts of your Smashers. Come on in to this world of hurt, sorrow, pain, angst, and death. I dare you. Request the characters that you would like me to do. Luigi: Requested by The Fanned.
1. Samus

Samus

I never had much. In fact, most of what I had was taken away. No wonder I am what I am today. I'm not a shadow. I don't fade into the background. I'm not some easy chick that anyone can take atvantage of. Try it and i'll bite you.

I'm not a stupid blond, nor do I come across as one. My intelect rivals many other great minds.

I'm not a cold person just because my armor is cold. I have feelings. I breathe. I bleed. I laugh. I cry. I crumble.

So what? It doesn't make me a bad person.

I'm not a girly girl in any way, shape, or form. But, am I supposed to be?

No. I am what I make myself. If I choose to make myself a strong, smart, independent person, then who are they to judge me? I'm sorry if when you first saw me, you figured I was a bitch. I hope you no longer think that of me.

My outer appearence doesn't define who I am. If you wonder why "love" doesn't come as easily to me, it's because i'm waiting and healing. I'm healing my emotional wounds that Ridley carved when he killed my parents. I waiting on someone to fall for me without caring what I look like. Maybe that's why I took to the suit so fondly.

When I finally did reveal the blond woman behind the helmet, I recieved attention from the males tht I didn't get before. So, if they couldn't love me without the skin-tight blue suit and long blond hair, then what makes them fit for me now? I want someone to see me for what I am on the inside.

Is that too much to ask?


	2. Link

Link

I am a warrior. No matter what people say. I have courage and strength and I am capable of anything. At least, that's what I tell myself.

I come across as a confident person. But, that's not always the case.

I doubt myself. When I tell myself that I will be victorious, another voice snaps me back to reality and tells me that I wont.

_You're too weak. You'll get in the way. No one wants you there. You can't possibly do that. You're a mistake. You're a fool. Stop it, you're embarassing yourself. Stop lying to yourself, it's pathetic._

I recieve endless verbal abuse. It taunts me, makes me scream inside, and tears me to little pieces. The worst part is, that i'm doing it to myself.

I degrade myself sometimes to the point where I break. I don't let anyone see me lke that. I don't want anyone to suffer because i'm suffering. Besides, how could they help me? Who would want to? I'm a failure. I am no warrior. I'm just a Hylian with a sword who's slowly killing himself.

You can't help me. No one can. I just sometimes loose myself in my flaws and problems. I shatter myself into a million pieces and stumble, pathetically trying to put them back together.

_But, no_. I will no longer be the victim of myself. I shouldn't absorb my mind into all the things wrong with me. I should look at myself from a brighter angle.

I am not weak. I have faced many challanges and overcome them with my strength.

I don't get in the way of people. I'm there to help them.

People do want me around them. They need me.

I can do anything I set my mind to, no matter how big or small.

I am not a mistake. I am the solution to the problem.

I am not a fool, because I understand what I am capable of, and I know the possibilities are endless.

I am not embarassing myself. I am making myself shine in pride.

I am not lying to myself. I know that I am wonderful. I proved everything bad I said about myself wrong.

I am..._great_.


	3. Sheik

Sheik

I am not a disguise. I am a real person with feelings. So, why aren't I treated like one?

I am a a form of Zelda, I know. But, i'm not the original. Actually, i'm nothing like her.

She's all sweet, nice, and caring, while i'm cold, brutal, and morbid.

But, can you blame me?

Zelda locks me away and sends me to the darkest depths of my soul while she goes and lives out her life as happy as can be.

It's not fair. I don't want to be a shadow, but I am. I want to come out and pretend like I own myself, but I don't. I'm like a slave.

I have no friends. I never had the time to make any. I mean, I grew fond of Link while I met him along his journeys, as Zelda's disguise. But, the friendship faded when Zelda came back and I was pushed from his mind.

I think it's cruel. I know it's cruel. I shouldn't have to live like this. I need help. Someone to save me. Anyone? Please?

Zelda, if you're listening then please hear me out.

I want to be a normal person. I want to live life like everyone else. Please.

I'm in pain in this lonely prison! I don't want to be here like this forever! Please! Zelda!

Give me a chance! I'd give anything!

I don't want to be alone forever! I want a friend! I want a home!

I want to be like you! You don't know how good you have it! I'm begging you, Princess...don't let me die here by myself!

Just...set me free.


	4. Pit

Pit

I am the light of your day. That's how I apear. An angel to bring happiness and help spread love.

Well, how can I do that if no one gives those things to me? I need a shoulder, a hand, someone to lean on. But, no one's there.

Just because i'm an angel, doesn't mean i'm perfect.

I'm hollow. My wings are painted white with my charades of smiles and laughs.

But, they're really pitch black. It's cold for me. So cold. I spend so much time thinking about others and trying to please them that I forget about myself. How I need someone.

Will you cry for me? Because I can't cry for myself.

I am not the light of your day. I'm the fading glow of an angel who's falling. Slowly falling.

Will you catch me? Because my wings won't work.

But, soon enouth, i'm going to hit the ground. And the Pit you once knew will be gone.

The angel's masquerade will shatter and i will arise a grey shadow.

Will you try and fix the pieces?

I hope that I can find the strength to hold on before I drop.

I don't want to fall.

Will you love me?

Because that's the only way I can fly.


	5. Ike

_**Ike:**_

How much will I have to fight?

I'm lost in the hell fire.

I don't like the place I'm in. But i'm locked behind a door of guilt.

How far will I have to travel blindly? Why am I in this?

There's no one for me to put my trust in.

There's no one to put their trust in me.

If I could just find someone...a shoulder. Then, maybe it could make me forget the past.

My hands are tainted with blood...and I had always tried to convince myself that I liked it.

But it disturbs me to my soul.

I won't be salvated. Not a chance.

Damned to hell?

Probably.

My soul is to black with death.

I'm rotting from the inside. But, no way will you ever be able to see it.

I don't cry.

I don't yell.

I don't die.

What good would that do?

How sad.

I'm sufficating in my own guilt.

But, you never would have guessed.

How many people have I silenced?

How many of my men have I ordered to take the path of murderer?

Too many to count.

Not only have I damned myself, but everyone around me.

My only luck of finding sanctuary in another person...is to rely on someone damned to the same fate as me.

Only then, will I be at ease.

Like that will ever happen.

*Hint Hint

;?


	6. Luigi

Luigi:

Hello.

Who's that?

It's me.

Isn't he like Mario's little brother or something?

No. My name's Luigi.

You all know who Mario is. How could you forget?

He's got the perfect moves.

Perfect girl.

Perfect life.

And I live under that shadow.

Waiting.

Watching.

For my chance to shine.

To be somebody.

The unimaginable pain of always coming second.

And no one sympathises.

Not one person.

If you think that it's hard when you're ignored, well you have no idea what it's like for me.

I'm being ignored by the whole world except for the few of you who are reading this.

I'd like to meet you.

To know someone in full light.

I want to stand on that golden platform alongside Mario...with a smile for the world to see.

But, I've given up on someone noticing me.

The best I can hope for is some other pitiful soul like me to be cast away to the shadows.

Then, we would hold hands, stand strong, and wait.

Wait for the day of our recognition to come.

Hello.

My name is Luigi.

One day, you'll know me.


End file.
